


Under Construction

by The_Exile



Category: Dragon Force (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragon Warriors hate the fortification phase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Construction

“This is an outrage! An Emperor should never be subjected to such indignities!” bellowed Goldark, “How dare you insinuate that I would partake in manual labour like the lowliest commoner!”

Teiris looked around, distracted by the Fandarian Emperor's outburst from Gongos' increasingly reckless attempts to impress her. Admittedly, the beastman's antics amused her as he swung from the scaffolding, leaping from beam to beam in death-defying feats of gymnastics while carrying heavy loads under one arm. However, it was inevitable that he would slip and fall and, while his gorilla-like physique would probably survive, it would make an awful racket, break valuable equipment and wouldn't result in any work getting done. 

The thought of Goldark's fate, sealed the moment he tried to back-talk Junon, made the delicate Elven Queen wince even more. She thought she saw the eyes glow red underneath that black spiked helmet.

“Just shut up and get back to work, Goldark, you've already done a bad enough job of it,” Junon warned, her voice low as an angry cat's first yowl, “We're behind schedule and I don't have the patience for this. Unless you want to admit that you're incapable of a simple task. I'm sure Bardal and Presto can put out a public notice, to save you the inconvenience of being asked to do the job again. Don't worry about me, by the way, I have plenty of replacements lined up for you.”

“I... you wouldn't...” Goldark growled, glancing over at the bard and the stage magician, who stood in the corner with hard hats and clipboards, recording everything. 

“Oh, hi there, Teiris. Is everything going okay at your end?” Junon's voice mellowed when she spotted the other woman. 

“Oh, yes, we have rather a production line going with the summons,” said Teiris, “The Golems are proving particularly effective at heavy lifting, although the Wyverns have the advantage that they can fly. Reinhart has been telekinetically fitting some of the more delicate parts himself. I'm afraid I don't really understand the technical side of construction, so all I can do is co-ordinate the summons.”

From the very top of the scaffolding, Leon suddenly spotted Junon. He yelled over to Gigg and Santana, and between them, dragon-man and mysterious cloaked figure grabbed him under an arm each, took off and carefully hovered to the ground. They deposited him in front of the Empress, then Gigg winked at him and the two of them flew off again.

“We're almost done!” he declared.

“Thank you all for the help,” said Junon, “I know everyone hates fortification repair week, but it has to be done if we want to maintain a strong defence.”

“I think Goldark is just a little sceptical about the need for us to personally perform the repairs,” noted Teiris.

“If you want a job done right, you have to do it yourself,” said Junon, “Now, where did that lazy bum Mikhal go off to again?”


End file.
